What happened ?
by AusslyR5
Summary: Austin can finaly go on tour with his friends but a guy will come in their lives and change everything. Really bad summary, but please try it :). I'm French, btw. Aussly power !
1. It's just a dream

**Hi everyone!**

**So, this is my 2nd fic, hope you'll like it . Austin and Ally just broke up.**

**Like the 1st one : Assly power!**

**And like the 1st one : I'm French, so please don't be mad at my mistakes !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, only this story.**

**It's just a dream...**

Austin, Ally, Dez and Trish were at Sonnic Boom after school.

They were talking about the possibility of being on tour.

Austin was dreaming out loud :

- Can you imagine the 4 of us on the road, doing shows, parties…

- Living of love…

- Uh… yes Dez, we can see it like that…

Ally, who had her head on her shoulders, said :

- Uh, Ok, it seems really fun Austin, but you do realize it's a lot of work, right ? It's really exhausting and everyday won't be a party ! We would have to work really hard, rest and don't give up.

Austin pouted :

- Yeah, thank you Miss-kill-joy…

- Yeah, well, Ally's right, but since I am you're manager, I would take care of all the logistics. All you would have to do would be great on stage.

The 4 of us sighed, looking away, lost in their thoughts.

Austin jumped off the counter he was seating on, his dream falling apart.

- Austin, don't give up ! You will go on tour ! I'm sure of that. You have to much talent to be locked with one album and a few clips.

- Thanks Ally, you're the best.

They hugged and stayed like that a few seconds, before Ally went to a customer who was looking for advice.

Austin watched her leave.

- Ouuuh ! I know someone who still have feelings for someone else !

- Dez… I'd rather not talk about it. We tried to be together and it didn't go so well… I have to forget about it.

He walked away, sad and went home. Dez said good bye to his friends and went home too, sad for his best friend.

Trish saw that Ally was looking at Austin just before he walked out :

- Ally ?

- Uh ? Oh sorry Trish, were you talking to me ?

- I saw how you looked at Austin. Do you wanna talk to me ?

- Whaaaaaaaaaat . No ! He just seemed so sad. I hope he won't think about this tour thing too much.

- I hope so too… Anyway, if you want to talk about anything, you know where to find me.

- That's nice of you, Trish, but Austin and I are just friends and I'm okay with that. I don't think he would like to try again, anyway.

- I knew it ! You didn't want to break up !

- I have to move on, Trish. I don't want to talk about it…

- Ok, fine. I'll see you tomorrow.

- See you.


	2. Good news

**Good news**

Austin run into Sonnic Boom, followed by Dez :

- You won't believe what just happened !

- Ouuuhh seems interesting !

- And it is ! Dez, tell them !

- Jimmy just called Austin. He asked him if he was okay, Austin answered he was fine. Then, Jimmy asked him about new songs, Austin answered that Ally did really great job, as usual. Then, Jimmy aske...

- DEZ ! You're pissing me off !

Trish seemed about to slam him, but was actually really impatient to know if her feeling was right.

Austin decided to tell them :

- Jimmy offered me to go on tour in 2 months !

The 4 oh them screamed and jumped in each other's arms.

- Austin ! See ? There's always hope ! You are going to be on tour ! Gosh I'm so proud of you !

- Thanks Ally, but it's a lot thanks to you. Without you, I wouldn't be here.

- Yeah, well, ok but without my great manager skills, you wouldn't be here either...

- That's true, Trish, you're great too.

Austin hugged Trish. Ally and Dez hugged them both.

- Austin, I'm afraid : please, tell me Jimmy said that we will go on tour with you...

- Of course ! I can't leave without my 3 friends ! Otherwise, I wouldn't leave at all...

- Great ! We go on tour ! Ouuuuh yeah, joy dance, let's do the Ally way !

The 4 of them danced like creasy people.

A few minutes later, exhausted, they collapsed on a bench in the store.

Austin was really exited :

- Jimmy should be here any minute to bring me the contract and explain to me all the terms. I'm counting on you to read it with me and check if everything is ok !

- Hey, I'm a good manager, kid. You won't be tricked. I'm gonna ask for limos, luxury hotels, someone to carry our luggage, some...

- Trish ! Finally, I think I will do it my way, thank you very much.

This is when Jimmy came in the store.

Seeing him, they stood up and talk to him at the same time.

- Quiet... Quiet... STOP IT ! I know you are very happy and exited, but I don't understand a word !

- Sorry, Jimmy. We just waited for this such a long time !

- I know, Austin. Ok, so is there the contract. You have 1 week to read it and to tell me what you think of it before signing it. Ask your parents to read and agree with it.

- And by his friends.

- Yes, Trish, and by your friends. Then I'll come back and se with you if there is anything to change.

- Sur, no problem ! Thanks a lot Trish !

- See you next week, kids.

Trish and Dez went home a little while after Jimmy left.

Austin had his contracts in his hands and couldn't believe it.

- This is crazy Ally... I don't even know what to think, my head is spinning !

- I understand ! This is huge for you !

- Huge for US, Ally. I'm so happy the 3 of you can come with me. 'Cause you DO come with me, don't you ?

- Do you even need to ask ?

- Good... I couldn't do it without you... uh I mean the 3 of you ! Maybe... we could talk about us... don't you think ?

- Oh, uh yes, yes this is a good idea.

They looked at each other awkwardly.

- Well, I probably should go home, I have a lot to read !

- See you tomorrow, Austin !

They hugged and Austin left the store.


	3. He's back

**He's back…**

Finally, a month passed by and Austin didn't bring back that though about the 2 of us.

Ally though he said that because he was exited and that he regretted it now. She didn't talk about it either. It was for the best, after all, because if they were still friends after their break up, she wouldn't try it again and risk ruining it in case they broke up again.

She was trying to keep that in mind when she heard a voice she knew behind her :

- Hey Ally

- Elliot ! It's so good to see you ! What are you doing here ?

- I chose to settle down here

- This is great ! But can I know the reason ?

- It's very simple : I decided I wanted to know the new Ally better.

Ally's jaw dropped :

- Wait, are you telling you moved in for… me ?

- Yeah Ally, you heard me well. I never forgot you/ I really would like to know you better… Unless it bothers Austin ?

- What ? No ! Uh, I mean, why would he be bothered ?

- Last time I checked, he did everything he could to separate us.

- Oh, yeah, that… I mean no… I mean, I don't know. But we are not together. We just are really good friends, nothing more…

- You really looks sad about that.

- Oh no, no ! No ned to !

- Alright then ! Look, what do you answer me if I ask you out tomorrow, for the day ?

- I say yes ! Come and pick me at 10 am ?

- Yeah great ! I can't wait for it.

- Me too !

Elliot kissed her on the cheek before walking out of the store, as Austin, Dez and Thrish walked in.

Trish looked at her friend :

- Wasn't it Elliot I just saw kissing you ?

- Yes, that was him.

Austin looked mad but tried to not showing it :

- What is he doing here ? Is he on holidays ?

- Uh, actually, no, he's moving in Miami…

- That's great Ally !

Trish seemed really happy to see Elliot.

- … for me.

That last sentence stayed in the air and Austin now seemed really pissed of :

- Uh… What do you mean for you ?

Ally was embarrassed but decided she had nothing to hide and should be flattered that a boy moved in just for her :

- He said he was sad the way we left each other the other time and wanted to spend time with me to know me better.

- Oh…

Seeing that Austin was about to explode, Trish decided it was time to change the subject.

- Anyway, Ally, are you ready for our girly day ?

Ally felt Austin's heavy looks but chose to look at Trish :

- More than ready ! Let's go !

- See you guys !

As the girls get away, Dez turned himself toward his friend :

- Well, Austin, what do you wanna do ?

Austin didn't seem to hear him and kept his eyes focused on the door.

- Austin ? Are you ok ?

- Yes… I'm fine. I go home. See you tomorrow.

- Ooooooooooookkkkk…

Dez didn't even finish his word that his best friend was already out.


	4. The date

**The date**

_At the spa :_

- So, now we are alone, can you tell me the all Elliot story ?

- I already told you, Trish. Elliot seems to want to know me better. We spend the day together tomorrow.

- I don't understand : you 2 had nothing to talk about last time ! Do you think it will be different ?

- That's the all point : by spending the day together, we'll learn more about each other.

- But, Ally, do you really want to ?

- Yes, Trish. I do. He came here for me. Finally a boy who wants to be with me…

Austin was in his room, mad about the all Ally-Elliot thing.

***I can't believe she will spend more time with this stupid guy ! We just broke up ! She can't be with someone else ! And what about what I told her the other day ? Did she forgot ? Or did she misunderstanding ? Plus, they don't even have anything in common ! It didn't work the 1st time, it won't work this time ! Uh good job big guy. You shouldn't think that since you wish to have her back… No, wait Austin, you are overreacting. Who says they will get each other ? Yeah, she wouldn't do that to you. We go on tour in less than a month. She'll have to forget him and I'll do everything I can to get her back***

Relived by this last though, Austin sat at his desk and check one last time the terms of his contract.

_The next day, at Sonic Boom :_

- Hi Ally, ready for our date ?

- Hey Elliot ! Yes I am !

- Let's go then !

Ally and Elliot spent the day together, talking about their lives, laughing and flirting.

At the end of the day, Elliot walked her back to her house.

- Thanks a lot Elliot, I really enjoyed this day with you.

- Me too, Ally. I really appreciate the young woman who is just in front of me. I don't regret my decision of moving here…

He leaned in and so does Ally who wanted to kiss him as much as him.

They kissed for the 1st time and got back with regrets.

- I'll see you tomorrow ?

- Absolutely. You know where to find me.

They shared a smile and Elliot went back home.

Ally does the same, her cheeks pink and her heart biting fast.


	5. Desillusion

**Disillusion**

_The next day, at Sonnic Boom._

Ally was working when Trish came in :

- Guess who's working at the police station !

- Oh Trish ! At the police station ? Really ? Uh, I love you, you know that, but don't you think it's a little… dangerous ?

- I don't see what you mean…

Ally laughed at the innocent look on Trish's face.

- Ok, now, I want to know everything about your date with Elliot, since you didn't call your BFF right after !

- Oh, I'm so sorry, Trish ! I have to say I'm lived a dream…

- Ouuuuhh sound interesting ! Spill out !

_On the boys side, Dez met Austin at his house._

- Hey buddy ! Feeling better ?

- Better ? Why should I feel better ?

- You looked really pissed of seeing Elliot, yesterday.

- Oh, that… No, I'm ok. After all, Ally and I aren't together anymore. And, weel, let's be honest, I'm sure nothing's gonna happen between them, they are too different.

- Hum… If you say so…

- Come on, let's go to Sonnic Boom. I have to work on a song with Ally.

_At Sonnic Boom :_

- You kissed ?

- Trish ! No need to yell…

- WHAT ?

Austin and Dez just walked through the door and Austin couldn't kept his scream. But he tried to hide it :

- WHAT Dez ? What you just told me is hilarious !

- What ? I didn't say anyth…

- Ahahahahahahaha you're such a funny guy !

Austin glanced at Dez, hoping he'll catch the meaning :

- Oh uh yeah hahahaha, I knew it would… kill you…

Ally and Trish looked at each other, amused but wanted to know what was so funny :

- Can we know what is so funny ?

- Of course ! … tell them, Dez !

- Uh… uh… I… don't remember…

Dez went straight to the opposite side of the store, looking at guitars.

- Uh… Okkkkkkk… Are you ready, Austin ?

- Yeah, let's go upstairs…

- Are you ok ?

- Me ? Yeaaaaaaah, sure, why wouldn't I be ok ?

- I don't know… You look kind of… feverish.

- Nope ! I'm fine. Come on.

Trish went to Dez :

- Dez, car to explain ?

- Uh ? What about ?

- I kind of think Austin wasn't screaming about a joke you made.

- Yes he does ! It's just… well, you know me, I don't remember it…

- How convenient playing stupid ! Even if, I've got to admit, you don't have to work hard on it.

- Always a pleasure talking to you, Trish…

- Anyways ! I'm convinced Austin heard us talking about Ally and Elliot's kiss and that…

- WHAT ? They kissed ?

- You're not a good actor, Dez ! I now am sure about what I though ! Aaaaaaahhhhhh yes ! Always a pleasure talking to you !

- Ooooohhhh dam…

_In the practice room :_

- Austin, I'm sorry but I do really find you akward… Dez's joke was so good ? Why don't you tell it to me, since he seems to forgot ?

- Oh, uh, well, I forgot too ! And I'm very calm !

- Ok… Fine… Let's work on that song, then.

They worked for a few hours, since Austin had troubles to focus. He was obsessed by that kiss and the fact that Ally had a new boyfriend… A new boyfriend… Hurted so much…


	6. Explanations

**The decision**

It's been 3 weeks that Ally and Elliot dated and everything went really well between them.

However, things were tense between Austin and her.

He seemed to do everything he could to avoid her and she was really sad about it but didn't want to give up on Elliot just because Sir Austin looked like he decided Elliot wasn't good for her.

Trish said to her that Austin's scream was actually about the kiss and Ally didn't understand her friend anymore.

The tour was coming and Ally didn't know what to do. She craved to go with her friends, of course, but she didn't want to let Elliot down, for god knows how long, since things were so great between them…

Finally, she had to take a really hard decision which had actually been really easier than she thought, because of Austin's behavior.

She decides she had to talk to him. So she called him :

- Austin ? Hi, can I come over ? I have to tell you something.

- Uh…

- Please, it's about the tour.

- … Ok, I'm waiting for you.

A few minutes later, Ally knocked on Austin's bedroom's door :

- Hey

- Hey

They looked down, feeling awkward.

- It's been a long time since we really spoke to each other.

- Yeah, I know, I'm sorry Ally, I'm busy with the tour's organization and…

- Austin, please, stop lying ! You are hurting me !

This last sentence went straight to Austin's heart and seeing the sad look on his partner's face, his anger took over :

- What do you want me to say, Ally ?

- THE TRUTH ! This is all I'm asking for ! I think I deserve it !

- WHAT ? After what you did to me, you don't deserve anything !

- What I did to you ? What are you talking about ? I don't understand a thing !

- YOU REPLACED ME, ALLY !

- … I… I don't even know what to say. I'm too chocked… How can you say that ? What was I supposed to do after our break up ? Become a none ? Do not say that if a good looking girl steps by, being interested by you, you wouldn't care ! Do NOT tell me you wouldn't take your chances !

- NO ! I would wait ! We just broke up, Ally ! You should have thought about me !

- I just can not believe what I'm hearing here… But it reinforces my decision about the tour….

- What decision ?

- I'm not coming Austin. The 3 of us are going, but I stay with Elliot.

She then stormed out, leaving Austin completely stunned .

There… What they've always been afraid of just happened : the Austin-Ally tandem was broke…


	7. It's the D Day

**It's the D day**

_The next day, at school :_

- Hi Ally,

- Hey Trish… By the look on your face, I can tell Austin told you I won't do the tour with you…

- Yeah, he called me last night.

- I supposed he was really mad.

- Well…

Without let her finish, Ally got mad :

- He's really been horrible with me ! He through stupid things in my face ! Our friendship is over, Trish… Of course, I don't ask you to choose between the 2 of us, you have to leave with him, you're his manager, he really needs you.

- Ok but, how do you feel, Ally ? This is what worries me right now.

- I'm fine ! I'm really fine ! Believe me, I'm not sad at all.

- Ok… If you say so…

Trish wasn't convinced at all by her best friend, but she decided she wouldn't do anything anymore for them, even if it made her sick to her stomach. Trish didn't dare to tell Ally Austin was actually devastated.

When the day of their leaving arrived, Austin and Ally haven't spoken to each other. Trish, Dez and Ally met at sonic Boom, but Austin chose to wait for his 2 friends at the airport, so he won't see his ex partner.

Actually, he didn't even want to go on tour anymore, even if that was he forever wish. He didn't enjoy anything since they argued.

_At Sonic Boom :_

- So this is it ? You're leaving ? Don't forget me ! And I'm begging you, don't be mad at me…

- Of course, Ally, we aren't mad at you.

- And we will not forget you.

- You're my best friend ! I'll call you every day !

Ally and Trish had tears in their eyes, but they had to hurry up and meet Austin at the airport.

- Trish, we have to go. Ally, let's keep in touch. I'm gonna miss you so much.

- You too, Dez.

They hugged and Ally's 2 friends went to the airport.

Austin was pacing down and up, waiting for his friends. He still wondered if he should take that plane or run to Ally to try and be forgiven by her. And finally, to go nicely and get her back. Cause he knew now that he couldn't live without her nor being able to see her with another guy.

When he saw Trish and Dez coming alone, he realized he had hoped, without noticed it, Ally would have changed her mind and be with them.

Tears came to his eyes et he decided to resign himself, Ally wouldn't seem to want the same things.

- She won't come, will she ?

Dez and Trish looked sadly at each other.

- No, Austin, I'm sorry buddy.

Dez took his best friend's shoulder as Austin looked down, completely crushed.

Since Trish was about to cry, she changed the subject :

- I think it won't be long anymore. Our plane lands in about an hour.

Austin was telling to himself that this trip whish was supposed to be a dream for the 4 of them became a nightmare for him and his 2 friends.


	8. Face the truth

**Face the truth**

Ally was at the Sonnic Boom's counter but she couldn't focus on her work. She fought with all her strengths not to cry. Elliot should be taking her up any minute and she knew that if she let tears pour, she wouldn't be able to stop them at all. She didn't even asked herself why she felt so bad, cause she didn't want to face the truth.

This is when Elliot came in.

- Hey gorgeous, are you ok ?

Ally looked at him like it was the first time she saw him and the truth slapped her in the face. She couldn't fight her feelings anymore. She just couldn't live like that anymore.

- Elliot, I have to talk to you and this is really not easy, so please, don't cut me. I like you a lot, you're an amazing guy. But I'm in love with Austin. I can't pretend that's not true anymore. And I can't let him fly away without me. I am truly sorry, believe me. I hope you'll find a girl whom will be able to love you and to respect you the way you deserve.

Surprisingly, Elliot didn't seem chocked at all :

- I understand, Ally. I'm actually surprised we dated. We can't go against our feelings and I know how much Austin loves you. However, I will miss you a lot.

- You're so great, I'll miss you to. Thanks for those few weeks, Elliot.

They hugged and Elliot let Ally wrote a note to her father and go away, but feeling sad.


	9. Race against the time

**Race against time**

Ally had to hurry up so she won't miss the fly. Her heart raced so hard she was afraid it will get out of here chest, but she couldn't slow down.

By the time she arrived to the airport, she was breathless and panicking cause she saw the plane landed in less than 15 minutes. She run to the counter to buy a ticket, hopping the plane wasn't full. Luckily, she got one. She now had only 5 minutes to find the gate, hopping her friends weren't already onboard.

Trish was the first who saw her. She didn't say a word but Dez and Austin catch the look in her eyes and turned around. It's a really red face and shouting to wait for her Ally they saw running toward them.

Austin couldn't believe his eyes and received her in his arms, and won't be able to untie his arms :

- You came… You really came… Please, tell me I'm not dreaming.

He really was crying now, unable to contain his emotion.

- I'm here, Austin, I'm here and I won't leave you again. I almost made the biggest mistake of my life.

- I am so sorry Ally. If you knew how much. I didn't think a world I said to you the other day. I was just so jealous. I can't live without you, I…

- Calm down, I'm here and I love you…

- I love you to Ally, sooooo much.

They kissed, before their friends' softened look and the one oh the hostess whom was ready to tell them to get onboard just 1 minute ago..

Trish wiped the tears that were now falling on her cheeks and took Ally in her arms.

- Ally, I'm so happy you're here !

Dez hugged them both :

- Our tour will finally be soooo great, now that we are the 4 of us !

The hostess finally asked them to go in the plane :

- I'm really sorry to interrupt you, but you really have to go onboard now.

- Oh yeah sure, let's go, nothing can stop us now !

Austin was really excited but kept hugging Ally by her shoulder.

- I'm so happy you're here… I was asking myself if I wouldn't give up.

He nuzzled her hair and Ally caressed his before took his chin in here hand, so they could look at each other et kiss him :

- The best part of our lives begins now.

Suddenly, Trish exclaimed :

- Ally ! You don't have any luggage !

- I'll buy everything I need once we'll be arrived ! I couldn't take the chance to let this plane land without me… By the way, Trish, did you quit ?

- Oh, I didn't have to, I got fired !

- Choking…

- Dez, did we ask you anything ?

- Ppff it's gonna be a long flight…

Austin and Ally laughed :

- What have done, this time ?

- Weeeeeeeeeeeellllllll, they didn't like so much that I let go a prisoner because I thought he was nice… How was I supposed to know he tears away old laydies' bags ? Actually, he went away with mine…

**THE END !**

**Hop you enjoyed it !**

**Pleaaase review ! I need good and bad review so I can improve myself ! Thanks a lot !**


End file.
